


Татуировки

by Beckett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из важнейших проблем, на которые указывает Жрица — усталость от жизни (вернее, от собственного неприятия обыденной жизни).<br/>Еще надо помнить, что в некоторых старых колодах Второй Аркан назывался Папесса, в честь скандально известной истории с папой Иоанном, который оказался мало что переодетой девицей, так еще и беременной. В связи с этим следует иметь в виду, что при гадании Жрица может говорить и о проблемах такого рода — начиная с нежелательной беременности (самая простая интерпретация). И — куда более сложный случай — ситуация, когда твоя истинная природа проявляется и лишает тебя насиженного места в социуме.</p><p>(Макс Фрай, "78")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Татуировки

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам графической новеллы Джо Линснера "Birthmarks".

Я никогда не хотел быть художником. Может, другие мастера и жалуются на судьбу: вот, мол, хотел выставляться в лучших галереях мира, а вместо этого набиваю сердечки с именами да роковых красоток, — но это не про меня. Я на судьбу не жалуюсь. Всегда мечтал именно набивать сердечки с именами да роковых красоток, а что рисую – так это наброски для альбома. В нашем деле без этого никак. Рисуешь на бумаге, набиваешь руку, а потом начинаешь рисовать на коже. Этим я и занимался.  
В ту ночь я был пьян. Сидел за столом, перебирал наброски и глушил дешевый бурбон из соседнего магазинчика. Дела тогда шли ни шатко, ни валко, бизнес приносил больше убытков, чем прибыли, и я подумывал о том, чтобы продать салон и явиться с повинной к родителям. Они были бы обрадовались тому, что их непутевый сынок наконец-то взялся за ум.  
Я плеснул себе еще бурбона. Обычно в это время я уже закрываю салон и иду к себе, в маленькую квартирку над магазинчиком «Индийские специи» в трех кварталах отсюда, но в этот раз что-то удерживало меня на месте. Может, предчувствие, а может – обычная лень. Кому ж охота тащиться по улицам в темноте, да еще и под дождем? Мне случалось ночевать в салоне на кушетке, останусь и в этот раз.  
Она вошла так тихо, что даже колокольчик над дверью не звякнул.  
— Привет, — сказала она.  
Про себя я сразу окрестил ее Белоснежкой: черные как смоль волосы, кроваво-красная помада, кожа белая, как снег. Девушка с колечком в левой ноздре и тяжелым медальоном на шее. С ее плаща и волос стекала вода.  
— Привет, — ответил я. – Вообще-то, я как раз закрываю салон.  
— О, я не отниму у тебя много времени, — пообещала она. Мне ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как предложить ей сесть.  
— Я хочу один узор, — она взяла мой карандаш и принялась вертеть его в пальцах. — Очень сложный, всего семь частей. Каждый месяц я буду приносить по одной части, а ты будешь набивать на мне рисунок. Плачу по пять тысяч за каждый сеанс, вот задаток.  
Из внутреннего кармана ее плаща появился пухлый конверт. Я заглянул внутрь. Как раз то, что нужно. Хватит, чтобы заплатить по счетам.  
— Я запишу тебя на среду, — я потянулся забрать у нее карандаш, но она быстро отдернула руку.  
— Нет. В воскресенье. Последнее воскресенье каждого месяца, в девять вечера.  
Я только пожал плечами. Обычно мой салон закрыт по воскресеньям, но ради нее я готов был сделать исключение.  
— Отлично, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Не пей больше.  
Она ушла, а я остался на месте, теряясь в догадках: было ли это правдой или сном, навеянным перестуком дождя и бурбоном.

Белоснежка пришла в последнее воскресенье сентября, как и обещала. К тому времени я и думать про нее забыл, убедив себя в том, что видел сон. А деньги… Что ж, бывает. Деньги имеют свойство неожиданно появляться и так же неожиданно заканчиваться.  
— Привет, — сказала она.  
— Привет, — ответил я. Белоснежка сняла плащ и повесила его на вешалку.  
— Вот, — сказала она и протянула мне несколько игл. – Будешь работать этими.  
— Посеребренные?  
— Нет, чистое серебро. Их для меня сделали на заказ, — она улыбнулась. – Когда закончим, можешь оставить их себе.  
Я кивнул. Серебряные иглы – это круто, мало кто может похвастаться тем, что работает такими.  
— Их надо простерилизовать…  
— Не надо. Они чистые. Начнем, — скомандовала Белоснежка. Она протянула мне листок желтоватой бумаги со странным рисунком: петля, составленная из множества звеньев-рун. Пока я изучал рисунок, Белоснежка успела снять свитер и теперь стояла передо мной в одних только черных леггинсах и сапожках. В ее левом соске также было колечко.  
Пока я набивал петлю на ее животе, она рассказывала, что сделала оба прокола сама, с помощью водки и струны от рояля. Когда я закончил, она бросила на стол еще один конверт. Пять тысяч, как и было обещано.  
Первую тату я сделал от третьего снизу ребра до брюшных мышц. Вторая была зеркальным отображением первой.  
— Знаешь, я сначала хотела татуировку внутри, — доверительно сказала Белоснежка.  
— В смысле? – пробормотал я, не поднимая глаз от ее живота. Чертовы руны были слишком сложными, и их было слишком много.  
— На стенках матки.  
Я чуть не выронил иглу.  
— Я обошла около дюжины салонов, и везде мне говорили одно и то же, — продолжала Белоснежка. – «Это невозможно, это невозможно!», — передразнила она моих неизвестных коллег, — и тогда я подумала, что можно использовать другой рисунок и сделать его снаружи.  
Тогда я в первый раз подумал, что у этой девочки в голове шуршат конкретные такие тараканы.  
Когда я был первокурсником в художественном колледже, я мечтал, чтобы меня выгнали. Я поступил туда по настоянию родителей, мечтавших увидеть меня величайшим художником современности. Сам-то я мечтал стать музыкантом. Всемирная слава, баснословные гонорары, девочки-фанатки, живи быстро, умри молодым, секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл. В то время моими кумирами были «Rolling Stones», AC/DC и «The Doors». Тогда же я впервые взял в руки иглу и набил своей тогдашней подружке пацифик на плече.  
Первое, чему тебя учат в художественной академии – это ненавидеть рисовать. Я настолько преуспел в этом предмете, что вылетел – наконец-то! — на третьем курсе. Родители сказали, что я не оправдал их надежд и они не желают меня видеть, пока я не возьмусь за ум. Тогда я продал свои гитары и устроился работать в тату-салон.  
В свой третий визит Белоснежка пожелала петлю внизу живота. Тут-то я и заметил, что кое-что с ней было не так.  
— Черт побери, ты что, беременна?  
— На третьем месяце, — она любовно погладила свой округлившийся живот. На третьем? Я бы сказал, на пятом в лучшем случае!  
— Может, не стоит…?  
— Стоит, — она нахмурилась. – Я тебе плачу, верно? Вот и делай, что говорят! Без моих денег ты бы давно оказался в такой жопе, из какой тебя бы и тягач не вытащил!  
Трудно было с ней не согласиться.  
— Ладно, ты босс, — вздохнул я. Белоснежка лучезарно улыбнулась и забралась в кресло.  
В этот раз руны, составлявшие петлю, были другими.  
— Слушай, а отец твоего ребенка…  
— Он умер.  
— О… извини. Мне очень жаль.  
Белоснежка махнула рукой. Кажется, она не очень-то переживала из-за случившегося. Может, считала, что ребенок будет для нее утешением. В любом случае, это не мое дело.  
Весь следующий месяц я набивал новые рисунки: объятые пламенем сердечки с именами, кельтские узоры, скалящихся пантер и подмигивающих красоток – и корректировал контуры и цвета старых. В моем альбоме появились новые наброски. Один из них я скопировал на плечо двадцатилетней готки из пригорода. Рисунок настолько ей понравился, что она пришла еще раз, а потом еще раз...  
В воскресенье, 22-го декабря, Белоснежка принесла мне еще пять тысяч и кусок пергамента с причудливым орнаментом, напоминающим силуэт летучей мыши. Этот фрагмент я должен был расположить между ее грудей.  
— Где ты их только берешь?  
— Их нарисовал… мой приятель, — уклончиво ответила она. Все понятно. Интересный способ почтить память покойного.  
У Белоснежки была просто удивительная кожа, самая лучшая, на какой мне только доводилось работать. Белая, гладкая, никаких прыщиков, родинок или растяжек. Казалось, будто под ней не было ни сосудов, ни жировой прослойки.  
Часть своего гонорара я потратил на подарок готке из пригорода. В среду я закрыл салон и отправился к ней. Рождество мы отмечали в постели. Потом она сказала, что я был первым из всех ее парней, кто додумался купить ей подарок на Рождество.  
Говорят, что беременность красит женщин. Когда Белоснежка пришла ко мне в последнее воскресенье января, я подумал, что к ней это уж точно не относится. Похудевшая, осунувшаяся, с огромным животом, она меньше всего напоминала цветущую красавицу, какими принято изображать будущих матерей. Но в ее глазах горел безумный огонь, делавший ее похожей то ли на ведьму, то ли на религиозную фанатичку.  
— Привет, — сказала она, неуклюже усаживаясь в кресло.  
— Привет, — ответил я. – Хреново выглядишь.  
— Знаю, — вздохнула Белоснежка. – Но оно того стоит, — она любовно погладила свой чудовищный живот. – Знаешь, — доверительно добавила она, когда я принялся набивать странные, похожие на драконьи лапы узоры на внутренней стороне ее бедер, — я чувствую, как он шевелится.  
— Он?  
— Я делала УЗИ. Доктор сказал, у меня будет мальчик.  
Скорее всего, она врала насчет сроков. Я плохо разбираюсь в этих женских делах, но я был почти уверен, что она врала.  
Моя подруга немного увлекалась черной магией, и я спросил ее, есть ли ритуалы, в которых используется нанесение татуировок.  
— Откуда мне знать? – она отвлеклась от книги, которую читала, и посмотрела на меня. Она носила желтые контактные линзы и густо красила глаза черным карандашом. – Это ведь ты у нас специалист по татуировкам.  
— Да, верно, — ответил я. – Извини. Не буду тебя больше отвлекать.  
Она кивнула и снова углубилась в чтение. В свободное от гуляний по кладбищам и зависания в клубах время моя подруга изучала французскую литературу в университете, а я со своими расспросами мешал ей готовиться к экзаменам.  
В последний визит Белоснежки я закончил работу над ее татуировкой. Ее живот украшала пентаграмма, на груди раскинула крылья летучая мышь, из утробы должен был вылезти дракон, цеплявшийся когтями за молочную плоть ее бедер.  
— Ты хорошо потрудился, — сказала Белоснежка, изучая свое отражение в зеркале.  
— С тобой приятно работать, — невпопад ответил я. Она оставила на столе конверт с деньгами и покинула мой салон и мою жизнь – как мне тогда казалось, навсегда.  
После экзаменов моя подруга заявила, что нам пришла пора расстаться, и выставила чемодан с моими пожитками на лестничную клетку. Я вернулся к себе, в пропахшую специями квартирку под крышей.  
О Белоснежке я и думать забыл.

Дождливым вечером она снова пришла в мой салон – все та же кроваво-красная помада и черные волосы, с которых капала вода, и у меня возникло острое ощущение дежа вю.  
— Привет, — тихо сказала Белоснежка.  
— Привет, — ответил я. Она шагнула к моему столу и положила передо мной аккуратный сверток.  
Внутри оказались те самые серебряные иглы.  
— Я обещала, что отдам их тебе, но забыла, — пояснила Белоснежка. – Вот.  
Я посмотрел на иглы, потом на нее. Открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. И снова открыл.  
— Как твой малыш? – спросил я наконец, просто потому, что должен был что-то сказать, разрушить тишину. Белоснежка опустила голову – худенькая девчонка в промокшем насквозь плаще.  
— Он умер, — проговорила она. – Нет, ты не виноват. Ты сделал все, что мог, — ее голос был ровным и бесстрастным, но когда она вновь посмотрела на меня, по ее щеке бежала слеза. Но может быть, это была капля дождя с ее волос?  
Я бы хотел написать дальше, что иглы, подаренные Белоснежкой, принесли мне удачу, и вскоре я стал самым известным тату-мастером в городе, а потом и в стране, но это была бы ложь. Еще я хотел бы написать, что помог ей пережить ее горе, но это тоже была бы ложь.  
Иглы я продал так же, как продал свои инструменты и все остальное. Собрал свои вещи и вернулся с повинной головой к родителям. Свел свои татуировки и снова поступил в художественный колледж. Я – самый старший из студентов на своем курсе, но меня это не смущает. Я снова рисую на бумаге и на холсте, но ни за какие деньги не соглашусь больше взять в руки иглу.  
Я не знаю, что за ритуал она хотела провести, и думаю, что никогда не узнаю. И знаете что? Я рад, что у нее ничего не получилось.  
Иногда я достаю старый альбом с набросками татуировок и листаю его.  
Иногда я рисую в нем татуированных женщин.


End file.
